For a Boy
by BabyxDollx21
Summary: Savannah Hobbs had all but pretended her family no longer existed as soon as she had finished high school; moving to a small town to avoid all the drama but what happens when her brother all but pleads her to come to his wedding? Perhaps it's time for Savannah to come out of hiding and re-join the real world and her family
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Brian fiddled with the blue tie around his neck. It was too hot for this thing he felt like he was suffocating. Whoever had decided to hold a wedding in the middle of the summer and still have it be formal was off their rocker. He sat on the bed bending down to put on his shoes as Dom walked into the room ready to go.

"You still not ready?" Dom questioned with a half-smile.

"Look," laughed Brian, "it is hot as hell here. I had to coax myself into getting dressed in this monkey suit."

"Summer wedding is what Elena wanted," smiled Dom, "now let's go"

Brian stood up and straightened out his jacket following Dom out the door. He wasn't sure how they had wound up here; it all seemed to happen so fast. A year ago they had been in Rio running from Hobbs and now here they were attending his wedding in LA. It was like nothing from the past few years of their lives existed anymore they were back home all trying to get their lives back on track. He didn't want to complain but something felt like it as missing; maybe it was the fact that all his friends had found a rhythm and significant other and he was still trying to find his path.

"O'Conner," came Dom's voice.

"Ya sorry let's go find our seats," Brian said shaking his head trying to focus. Today was about his friends not about self-pity.

The boys made their way through the aisles in the church towards where Mia, her new boyfriend and Roman were already seated waiting for the ceremony to begin. Brian sat down next to Roman and let his gaze wander around the church; every seat seemed to be full. It didn't surprise him at all; the couple had lots of friends and family. His gaze stopped a few aisles up on a brunette who was bent down at the end of the aisle speaking to a cute blonde girl.

"Autumn sweetie," he heard her whisper, "mommy asked if you had to pee before."

"Go mommy," the little girl replied looking at her mother with big eyes.

The brunette stood up and took the girls hand. As she turned to head to the back of the church Brian almost swallowed his tongue. Her brown hair fell in loose ringlets around her face just grazing her shoulders, bangs hung over her eyebrows almost making you miss her piercing green eyes. The emerald green cocktail dress she had on showed off her slight tan and did nothing to conceal the fact that she had legs for days.

"Bri," came Roman's voice snapping him back to his friend.

"What?" Brian asked turning to face his friend a bit irritated that he missed the view of her backside as she ushered the child to the washroom.

Roman laughed as he realized what Brian had been staring at. He shook his head and slapped his friend on the back. Brian rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat folding his arms over his chest. He would need to find the mystery girl during the reception; little one or not she was beautiful.

"The girl you were ogling," Roman finally said after he calmed down from his laughing fit, "that is Miss. Savannah Hobbs"

Brian's eyes got wide as he looked over at his friend in disbelief. He really knew how to pick them didn't he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Five Months Earlier…**_

"I said no Luke," Savannah sighed as she wedged her phone between her shoulder and cheek so she could continue fixing dinner.

"Savannah I haven't seen my nice ever," replied her brother, "and it's about damn time you come out of hiding."

"I'm not hiding," she replied as she dumped a pot of boiling pasta into a strainer sitting in the sink.

"You are," Luke answered, "you ran away after high school because you were mad at the world, you felt alone…I get it."

Savannah fumbled around the kitchen trying not to let it come across to her brother that he was getting to her. She did miss him and she knew he would love Autumn if he met her but everything was so confusing. Luke had kept in contact with her unlike her parents but it didn't mean that they didn't lead completely separate lives; she didn't even know how she fit into his anymore.

"Savannah," he whispered after a long silence, "please come. You'll love Elena."

She paused mixing the sauce into her pasta. He sounded desperate maybe just maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She could go for the weekend and come back.

"Fine," she replied, "I'll book a flight."

 _ **Present Day…**_

The wedding had been beautiful; Luke was right Elena was lovely and her brother seemed to really be in love. She was happy for him. He deserved to be happy after all the sacrifices he had made for her growing up and then the sacrifices his job forced him to make it was about time he found someone who understood him and stood by him.

She watched now as everyone milled around the reception room; some dance others chatting at tables sipping on drinks. She could see her tiny three year old standing on Luke's feet while they danced. She had been nervous that Autumn wouldn't want to interact since she didn't really know her uncle but she was a little social butterfly.

"You are way too pretty to be sitting here all by yourself," came a male voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

Savannah looked up to come face to face with the same man she had felt watching her in the church. She couldn't really complain he was easy on the eyes; blonde hair, piercing blue eyes a slight dimple when he smiled.

"That is very nice of you to say," she smiled feeling her face heat up.

"Care to dance?" he asked extending his hand.

She paused for a moment but the smiled setting her hand in his and standing up. He led her over to the dance floor. He swung her around so she landed hard against his chest placing a strong hand on her hip and keeping one hand gripped in his.

"I'm Brian," he smiled down at her.

"Savannah," she replied looking down between them.

"I know," he chuckled a bit, "Hobbs' sister. I can feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head," he added quietly.

"That's Luke for you," Savannah laughed looking back up at him.

Brian spent the evening making sure she and Autumn were taken care of; wine for Savannah and apple juice for the little one. Savannah couldn't believe how attentive and nice he was being to a complete stranger. It made for a nice change.

"Going so soon?" he asked as she was packing up the small butterfly backpack she had brought with all of her daughters stuff in it.

"Three year old," she smiled pointing to the youngster who was sleeping with her head on the table.

"Let me help," Brian said as he walked over to Autumn and picked her up making sure as to not wake her, "where are you parked?"

"Just outside," she smiled picking up the bag along with her purse.

She followed Brian outside then unlocked the rental car for him to place Autumn inside. He was careful she gave him that much and he surprised when he figured out how the car seat buckles worked. He didn't look like a guy that did up car seats every day.

"Thank you," she smiled as she shut the door.

"No problem," he smiled shoving his hands in his pockets, "how long are you here for?"

"Well," Savannah replied, "it was only supposed to be a weekend but Luke convinced me to stay the week. I think he misses us."

"So how bought a trip to the zoo then," Brian asked looking up at her, "we can make a day of it."

Savannah watched as he shuffled his bit a bit rocking back and forth on his heels. He was nervous, she couldn't remember the last time a man had been nervous around her. It was sweet.

"Sure," she smiled knowing Autumn would love the zoo.

"Great," he smiled, "I'll pick you up at Hobbs' place."

Savannah nodded saying her goodbyes then Brian leaned over kissing her on the cheek and walked back into the reception hall. She climbed into the car and placed the keys in the ignition leaning back in her seat. What had just happened?


End file.
